Frío como el viento
by Ahome-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione y Draco son novios, pero algo no anda bien desde hace tiempo, qué es lo que pasa? Acaso Draco ya no me ama?
1. Default Chapter

Hola, he tenido solamente 2 reviews y gracias a las que escribieron, pero  
tengo fe en que pronto tendré más, espero que les esté gustando  
  
SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD  
Capítulo IV  
  
  
Los días en Hogwarts se hacían cada vez más emocionantes debido a la  
subasta de las muchachas. A los chavos se les veía platicar entre ellos,  
hablando de cuál muchacha podrían comprar para ser su pareja en el baile de  
navidad.  
El día tan esperado por todos los alumnos llegó. Todos llegaron al Gran  
Comedor para presenciar la subasta de las chavas , que por cierto se  
llevaría un buen tiempo ya que eran muchas las que iban a participar.  
  
El anfitrión del evento sería el prefecto de Raveclaw Joseph Smith. El por  
ser el anfitrión no era necesario que comprara a una chica, podía pedírselo  
a cualquiera y esa chava no participaba en la subasta.  
  
Joseph: Muy bien alumnos.estamos aquí para la gran subasta de las  
muchachas. Todos ustedes ya saben cuáles son las reglas. Para poder comprar  
a una chava necesitan empezar con la cantidad de 3 galeones. (N/A: no sé  
cuánto equivalen los galeones, así que por favor no me regañen, usen su  
imaginación). De ahí, pueden ir subiendo la cantidad. Parece que no hay  
alguna duda. Así que empecemos con la subasta. La primera persona  
será...Hanna Abot de la casa de Hufflepuff.  
  
Hanna sube muy nerviosa a la plataforma y se sienta en una silla que había  
ahí.  
  
Joseph: bien.la subasta puede empezar.  
  
Un muchacho de Hufflepuff levanta la mano y grita: 5 galeones!!!  
Otro muchacho de Ravenclaw: 7 galeones!!!  
  
El silencio reinó en el Gran Comedor...nadie más quería comprar a Hanna  
Abott.  
  
Joseph: muy bien. Hanna Abott de la casa de Hufflepuf fue comprada por  
Robert Klein de la casa de Ravenclaw..un aplauso por favor - dijo viendo  
que todos no hacían nada.  
Nuestra siguiente participante es de la casa de Gryffindor.Ginny Weasley!!!  
  
Ginny pasa muy tranquila y se sienta.  
  
8 galeones!!!- gritó Colin Creevery muy emocionado como pensando que nadie  
daría más dinero.  
10 galeones!! - gritó Justin Jonhson de la casa de Ravenclaw.  
13 galeones!! - gritó un muchacho.  
  
Todos quedaron mudos.ya nadie podía dar más dinero por Ginny???  
  
Joseph: Ginny Weasly de la casa de Gryffindor fue comprada por Harry Potter  
de la misma casa.  
Ginny estaba fascinada..Harry la había comprado!!! Irá con ella al baile!!  
Eso tiene que ser un sueño, tiene que serlo. Ginny se acercó a la mesa de  
Gryffindor y se sentó frente a Harry.  
  
Ginny: Harry!! Que bien que me compraste - dijo con una sonrisa que no  
cabía en su cara. - Gracias!!  
Harry: no tienes que agradecer Ginny, yo realmente quiero que vayas conmigo  
al baile, Ron me dio permiso de comprarte - le respondía con una sonrisa  
parecida a la de Ginny.  
Ginny: le tuviste que pedir permiso a Ron para comprarme???? - Harry  
asintió.- No debiste Harry.Ron es bien fastidioso a veces..si querías  
comprarme no tenías porqué pedirle permiso.no soy propiedad de él - dijo en  
todo molesto.  
Harry: no te enojes Ginny, de todas maneras se hubiera enterado jejeje.  
Ginny: jaja pues si.  
  
Joseph: Nuestra siguiente participante es..Parvati Patil de la casa de  
Gryffindor.  
  
Ron: ahhh yo quiero comprar a Parvati.  
Harry: y porqué no lo haces?  
Ron: no dispongo de mucho dinero - dijo en tono triste.  
Harry: Ron, eso no es problema, yo te puedo prestar para que la compres.  
Ron: enserio Harry?? Me prestarías dinero - dijo asombrado.  
Harry: claro tonto.somos amigos - dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a  
su amigo.  
  
5 galeones!!! - grito Seamus Finnigan  
7 galeones!!! - gritó Flint de la casa de Slytherin. (los tenía abandonados  
los de Slytherin).  
  
Harry: vamos Ron.grita 12 galeones, vamos!! - dijo empujando a Ron.  
Ron: ahhh bueno..12 galeones!!! - gritó un poco nervioso.  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio..Ron era el ganador.  
  
Joseph: Parvati Patil de la casa de Gryffindor comprada por Ronald Weasly  
de la misma casa.  
  
Harry: bien Ron!! Que poca confianza tienes al no pedirme dinero prestado-  
dijo aparentando indignación.  
Ron: ay Harry , no es fácil.pero te debo el dinero de acuerdo??  
Harry: si hombre no te preocupes.  
  
La subasta continuó.todas las chavas fueron compradas por los chicos.hasta  
que :  
  
Joseph: Nuestra siguiente participante es Hermione Granger de la casa de  
Gryffindor!!  
Hermione trataba de no estar nerviosa pero era inevitable.se sentó en la  
silla y miraba ansiosa a todos en el Gran Comedor.  
  
8 galeones!! - gritó un alumno de Hufflepuff que Hermione no conocía.  
10 galeones!! - gritó Dean Thomas de Gryffindor.  
12 galeones!! - gritó uno de Ravenclaw que tampoco conocía.  
14 galeones!! - gritó de nuevo Colin Creevery que no tuvo mucha suerte con  
Ginny.  
  
Hermione estaba muy sorprendia.eso ya era bastante dinero (14 galeones) no  
sabía que esos chavos querían ir con ella al baile y estuvieran dispuestos  
a pagar tanto por ella.  
  
20 galeones.- dijo una voz grave, ni gritó, pero se escuchó en todo el Gran  
Comedor.  
  
20 galeones???? No puede ser?? Pensaba Hermione, quién pagaría eso por una  
persona.era demasiado..  
  
Joseph: Hermione Granger de la casa de Gryffindor ha sido comprada  
por..por..ahhh podría levantarse el joven que compró a Hermione.porque no  
distinguí quién era.  
  
Fui yo - se levantó un muchacho muuuuy conocido.  
  
Joseph: ahh bien, vendida a Draco Malfoy de la casa de Slytherin.  
  
Ron: quéee!!!! No puede ser!!!! Ese desgraciado no irá con Hermione, qué se  
ha creído!!!! - estaba más rojo que un tomate por el enojo.  
  
Hermione vió cómo se puso Ron y cómo éste se levantaba de su asiento y se  
dirigía a Malfoy. Ella corrió para detenerlo.  
  
Hermione: qué crees que haces Ron?? - dijo estorbando su camino.  
Ron: voy a darle una lección a ese gusano..tú no irás con él, entendiste???  
Hermione: Ron, yo no puedo hacer nada y tú tampoco, yo entré a la subasta  
aceptando todo lo que pudiera pasar.sea quien fuera el que me haya  
comprado, así son las reglas y no puedo arrepentirme ya, es demasiado tarde  
- dijo calmando a su amigo.  
Ron: no no y no!!! no puedes ir con él Hermione- dijo desesperado - es  
nuestro peor enemigo.  
Draco: no tienes porqué preocuparte Weasly, ella estará en buenas manos -  
dijo con su tono habitual arrastrando las palabras y su sonrisita  
maliciosa.  
Ron: tú cállate imbécil!!! Lo haces para molestarnos solamente - dijo  
apretando los puños.  
Harry: Ron ya cálmate!!!! Ya escuchaste a Hermione, aunque no queramos ella  
tiene que ir con él - dijo deteniendo a su amigo que estaba por darle un  
puñetazo a Draco - y tú Malfoy, si nos enteramos que le haces algo a  
Hermione, te las vas a ver con nosotros, así que ándate con mucho cuidado -  
dijo amenazándolo.  
Draco: no te tengo miedo Potter - fue lo único que dijo.  
  
Ron y Harry se fueron.  
  
Hermione: porqué estás haciendo todo esto?? Que no te dije que no volvieras  
a molestarme?? Porqué sigues empeñado en hacerlo - dijo muy tranquila.  
Draco: no tengo porqué darte explicaciones Granger..yo sé porqué hice lo  
que hice, ahora sólo tienes que venir conmigo al baile y ya no hay vuelta  
atrás - dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.  
Hermione: está bien Malfoy, tú ganas, iré contigo al baile - dijo  
resignada.  
Draco: muy bien.después hablaré contigo para decirte en qué lugar nos  
veremos para estar en el baile..te veo después preciosa - dijo esto último  
en su oído haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera. Y Malfoy se fue.  
Hermione: esto tiene que ser un sueño, en parte estoy feliz porque voy con  
él, pero por otro lado.sólo lo hace para molestarnos..no es porque en  
verdad le intereso y eso es lo que más me duele - dijo casi llorando- pero  
nimodo, así son las cosas.  
  
Hermione se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y ahí en un sillón se  
encontró con Ginny.  
  
Ginny: eyy hola Herms, te sientes bien??? Digo..lo pregunto por lo que pasó  
en la subasta.  
Hermione: sí Ginny estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
Ginny: debes estar feliz porque Malfoy te compró no es así Hermione?.  
Hermione: en parte lo estoy Ginny, a él no le intereso, sólo quiere  
molestarnos a mí, a Harry y Ron, hacernos pasar un mal rato, eso me lastima  
mucho, yo lo amo, lo adoro, lo deseo.- dijo casi llorando.  
Ginny: lo deseas?? - dijo en tono pícaro - Hermione no pensé que tuvieras  
esos pensamientos tan morbosos - dijo casi riendo para que su amiga no  
llorara.  
Hermione: si Ginny lo deseo, lo deseo tanto..si me amara todo sería  
diferente, pero desgraciadamente no es así.en fin no quiero ponerme triste  
por eso, supongo que ya tienes lo que te pondrás para el baile no Ginny?  
Ginny: sí, es un vestido muy hermoso que me compro mi mamá, cuando supo que  
habría baile de navidad no dudó en comprarme uno con sus ahorros, y más  
porque iré con Harry, tu sabes que mi mamá adora a Harry.  
Hermione: sí claro que lo sé, y tu debes estar fascinada porque irás con él  
- dijo sonriendo.  
Ginny: es un sueño Herms.un sueño.pero bueno..y tu que te pondrás?  
Hermione: ahh es un vestido precioso, pero ya lo verás cuando sea el baile  
la próxima semana - dijo cerrando un ojo a Ginny.- será mejor que vayamos a  
dormir.es tarde.  
Ginny: tienes razón buenas noches Herms.  
Hermione: buenas noches Ginny.  
  
Próximo capítulo muy pronto. See yaaa 


	2. Frío como el viento

FRIO COMO EL VIENTO  
  
  
Pareja Principal: Draco/Hermione  
  
Te recuerdo así, tu pelo en libertad  
Hielo ardiente, diferente a los demás  
  
Hace 5 meses que me pediste que fuéramos novios y eso me ocasionó algunos  
problemas con Harry y Ron al principio..pero al poco tiempo después fueron  
aceptando nuestra relación y me apoyan en todo. Sin embargo, hay algo que  
no entiendo en nuestra relación.¿cómo es que algunos días eres tan tierno y  
amoroso y otros días eres.tan frío y distante?  
  
Te recuerdo así, dejándote admirar  
Intocable, inaccesible, irreal  
  
Mis sentimientos hacia ti son tan puros y nobles, siempre esperando algo  
tuyo, como un beso, una caricia, una palabra de aliento, un abrazo.lo que  
sea. Siempre que trato de acercarme a ti, intento al menos recibir un  
pequeño beso, pero eso muchas veces no sucede, siempre estás con tus amigos  
de Slytherin que de seguro deben saber de lo nuestro, con todas esas chicas  
que siempre están detrás de ti queriendo llamar tu atención, porque no está  
en tela de duda que eres uno de los chicos más guapos y sexys de la  
escuela; volteas a verme y me miras de esa forma tan..especial, es algo que  
no lo puedo describir, como si quieras demostrarles a todos que me amas  
pero tu orgullo te lo impide o ¿es que acaso te da vergüenza?  
No sé porqué lo haces.pero me lastima que me trates así delante de la  
gente, aunque no sepan de lo nuestro, que no sepan que en las noches  
jugamos a amarnos, no significa que puedes tratarme así, como si yo  
fuera.una basura.  
Draco: hola Granger.qué haces tú por aquí? Quieres unirte a mi club de  
fans? - me dijo enfrente de la bolita de chicas que estaban con él y en voz  
alta.  
Hermione: ehhh.n-nnno - digo muy nerviosa.  
Draco: entonces, qué es lo que quieres? No quiero que me hagas perder el  
tiempo - dice de mala gana.  
Hermione: sólo quería.verte...- esto último lo dije en un susurro para que  
nadie escuchara, estaba triste, porqué me trata así? Porqué quiere llamar  
la atención de esa manera? Simplemente puede ignorarme y dejarme pasar.  
  
Frío como el viento, peligroso como el mar  
Dulce como un beso, no te dejas amar  
Por eso no sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas  
Eres como un potro sin domar  
  
Te miro tristemente, paso por tu lado sin pronunciar una sola palabra,  
pensé que me seguirías para decirme algo, al menos un "buenos días" pero  
nunca llegaste.  
¿Porqué estas cosas tienen que sucederme a mí? Si pudieras darte cuenta del  
gran amor que siento por ti y si también pudieras darte cuenta del daño que  
me haces cuando a veces no te veo, cuando te veo coqueteando con alguna fan  
tuya.entonces porqué me pediste que fuéramos novios?  
  
Hermione: hola Draco.cómo te fue hoy? - pregunto muy dulcemente,  
abrazándolo.  
Draco: bien - dijo bastante seco. Me doy cuenta de lo serio que está.  
Hermione: estás muy estresado? Quieres que te de un masaje?  
Draco: no, no quiero nada ahora.  
Hermione: qué sucede Draco? Porqué estás tan serio? No quieres hablar  
conmigo?  
Draco: tú sabes como soy Hermione, no sé porqué te sorprende - me dijo más  
serio de lo normal.  
Hermione: quería hablar contigo de algo - me mira muy interesado - quiero  
saber el porqué me tratas así delante de la gente, porqué no me buscas, no  
me haces caso.estoy harta de todo esto, no sé porqué me pediste que  
fuéramos novios si me tratas así.Draco.yo te amo!  
El no me dice nada, solamente se queda ahí parado viéndome, parece que  
quiere decir algo pero no lo hace..se acerca y me toma muy dulcemente por  
la cintura y me mira fijamente.  
Draco: yo también te quiero.pero soy un Malfoy y no puedo mostrar mis  
debilidades a la gente..así que es mejor que te aguantes y sigamos como  
estamos ahora y sólo nos veamos de noche a escondidas. Tú sabes que soy muy  
popular y muchas chicas me siguen, si se enteran que tengo novia se  
sentirán decepcionadas y no volverán a buscarme - me dijo con un aire de  
superioridad y un gran cinismo que no podía creer lo que me decía.  
Después de eso me besó.yo no supe qué hacer, me sentí tan mal por no poder  
dejarlo, porque mi amor es mucho más fuerte y yo podría aceptar todo con  
tal de estar con él, de que no se fuera de mi lado.  
  
Te recuerdo así, jugando a enamorar  
Vanidoso, caprichoso, ideal  
Te recuerdo así, amando sin amar  
Impasible, imposible de alcanzar.  
  
Pasan los días y yo te amo más que nunca, pero las cosas no han cambiado en  
lo absoluto a pesar de que yo ya te dije lo que no me gustaba de nuestra  
relación.  
Estás ahí, tan guapo como siempre, mostrando tus mejores poses de  
conquistador para llamar la atención de todos y todas.de ser el más  
irresistible.pero cómo es posible que me ame?? Bueno en las noches me lo  
demuestra y ahí es tan tierno pero esto que veo no me gusta!! Lo detesto,  
verlas a todas con esa ropa tan provocativa para que voltees a verlas.y tú  
no disimulas nada.creo que he tomado una decisión..  
  
Hermione: Draco - lo llamé con voz temblorosa, tenía nervios - necesito  
hablar un momento contigo.  
Draco: Hermione - se acerca a mi y me dice en tono enojado - no puedes  
esperarte hasta la noche que nos veamos?  
Hermione: no, tengo que decírtelo ya.es muy urgente - me pongo más nerviosa  
a ver su mirada tan penetrante clavada en mis ojos.  
Draco: está bien.qué pasa?  
Hermione: hace unos días te dije que no soportaba la manera en la que me  
tratabas delante de la gente y todo lo que no me gusta de esta relación -  
cuando dije esto él no dijo nada, solamente asintió con la cabeza - y bueno  
como veo que las cosas no mejoran he tomado la decisión de que ya no seamos  
novios - Me quedé muy nerviosa esperando la reacción y lo que me diría  
cuando le dije eso.me miró nervioso, entre enojado y triste hasta que volví  
a hablar - yo te amo como no tienes idea y alguna vez pensé que esto podría  
cambiar pero nunca vi que tú quisieras cambiarlas, tu reputación y tu fama  
son más importantes que el amor que siento por ti.y me duele pedirte esto  
pero es la única manera de no sufrir tanto - unas lágrimas salieron por mis  
ojos.  
Draco: si esa es tu decisión la voy a respetar - dijo muy serio - yo a mi  
fama no la voy a sacrificar por ti.aunque en las noches no te quejabas de  
mi, siempre estabas en mis brazos y me pedías más de lo que yo te daba.  
Hermione: yo no soy nada para ti mas que un trofeo y ni siquiera eso ya que  
nadie sabe de lo nuestro, al menos todos se hubieran enterado de lo que  
éramos, pero nunca te atreviste a decirlo.siento mucho dejarte, pero  
contigo Draco no voy a volver nunca más - le dije muy enojada y triste. El  
se quedó sorprendido con lo que le dije pero no habló, su orgullo era más  
fuerte y nunca iba a cambiar.  
Salí disparada del lugar y me dirigí a la Sala Común a llorar como nunca en  
mi vida.hasta que ya no pudiera y pude sentir una mano en mi hombro y ví  
que era Harry y Ron a su lado.  
Harry: qué sucede Hermione? Porqué lloras tan desconsoladamente - preguntó  
muy preocupado.  
Hermione: (sollozando) ayy Harry he terminado con Draco..- fue lo único que  
dije para después soltarme a llorar en sus brazos.  
Ron: yo lo sabía Herms.sabía que tu relación con él no iba a  
funcionar.sabemos todo lo que hace y también sabíamos que tu sufrías pero  
no dijimos nada para que tú sola te dieras cuenta de que no valía la pena  
estar con él - dijo tan seriamente que por un instante lo desconocí.era  
Ron? No cabía duda que había madurado demasiado.  
Harry: así es.no dejaremos que alguien te vuelva a lastimar.somos tus  
amigos y jamás te dejaremos - los dos me abrazaron y yo los abracé.los  
quiero tanto, no sé qué haría yo sin ellos.  
Esta es mi triste historia, sobre mi amor a un chico que hubiera hecho todo  
por él.hubiera dado mi vida, todo! Pero el nunca lo hubiera valorado ya que  
él era tan frío como el viento.  
  
Frío como el viento, peligroso como el mar  
Dulce como un beso, no te dejas amar  
Por eso, no sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas  
Eres como un potro sin domar.  
N/A: hola a todos.este es un fic un poco triste, no sé porqué me dio por  
escribir uno así pero espero que les haya gustado. La canción la canta Luis  
Miguel aunque el nombre original es Fría como el viento, pero yo lo cambié  
a masculino y cada vez que la escucho pienso en Draco Malfoy, amo a este  
chico y no sé porqué.será porque es guapísimo y no puedo resistirme a su  
intensa mirada?? Tal vez.pero bueno, cuídense mucho y mucha suerte!!! See  
yaaaa 


End file.
